powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Powerpuff Girls: Who, What, Where, How, Why... Who Cares?
The Powerpuff Girls: Who, What, Where, How, Why... Who Cares? is a documentary about the making of The Powerpuff Girls in celebration of the series' tenth anniversary. It is included as a special feature on the complete series DVD box set. Introduction :Paper, pencils, and an overactive imagination! These are the ingredients chosen to create a pretty awesome cartoon! But Cartoon Network added an extra ingredient to the concoction: Chemical "YES"!!! Thus, the Powerpuff Girls were born! :Using their ultra-super talents, Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, E.G. Daily, Jim Venable, Rob Renzetti, Don Shank, Craig Kellman, Chris Savino, Lauren Faust, Linda Simensky, Paul Rudish, Genndy Tartakovsky, Craig McCracken, and the rest of the crew dedicated their lives to making cartoons and fighting the forces of evil! :— Tom Kenny Interviews *Cathy Cavadini - Voice of Blossom *Tara Strong - Voice of Bubbles *E.G. Daily - Voice of Buttercup *James L. Venable - Composer *Rob Renzetti - Storyboard Artist / Director *Don Shank - Art Director / Storyboard Artist *Craig Kellman - Art Director *Chris Savino - Storyboard Artist / Supervising Producer *Lauren Faust - Storyboard Artist / Supervising Producer *Linda Simensky - Senior Vice President of Original Animation: 1995-2003 (archival audio) *Paul Rudish - Storyboard Artist *Genndy Tartakovsky - Supervising Producer / Director *Craig McCracken - Creator / Executive Producer / Director Chapters *'Craig's Humble Beginnings': details Craig McCracken's childhood in Charleroi, Pennsylvania and first experiences in drawing *'Who is My Character?': details Craig's move from Pennsylvania to Los Angeles and enrolling at the California Institute of the Arts *'Blossom, Bubbles, and... Bud': details Craig's very first conception of The Whoopass Girls and the four student films he made starring them *'The Home of Fred and Scooby': details Craig's employment by Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, working on 2 Stupid Dogs, and his first Whoopass Girls series pitch *'What-A-Cartoon': details The Whoopass Girls being re-branded as The Powerpuff Girls and being part of the What-A-Cartoon animation showcase *'Greenlight Troubles': details The Powerpuff Girls' negative reactions in focus testing and being put on hold in favor of Dexter's Laboratory, due to the latter being the most popular What-A-Cartoon *'Meeting the Girls': details The Powerpuff Girls' official greenlight and introduces the main characters and rogues gallery of villains (as well as inspirations for said characters) *'The Animation Process': details the series' production process from story meetings to outlining, storyboards, scripting, voice recording, animating, and post-production *'Behind the Scenes': details some of the show staff's personal lives and hobbies when not working on the series, such as Craig meeting and later marrying Lauren Faust *'Periphery Demographic': details the series' growing popularity outside its target audience and merchandise licensing *'The Movie': details the making and overall reception of The Powerpuff Girls Movie *'Running Its Course': details Craig moving on to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Chris Savino taking over as Powerpuff Girls executive producer, and ending the show after six seasons *'Conclusion': details the series' tenth anniversary, The Powerpuff Girls Rule!, and documentary afterword Final narration Category:Documentary